Ran's In Trouble!
Plot As the boys returned to tell the girls of Chikako's gruesome death, they confirm that it was the mysterious bandaged man that killed her, as they saw him pass through the window right in front of their eyes. They then barricaded every possible entrance of the killer before they all went to bed. They planned to go down the mountain tomorrow morning to tell the police of the incident. While they were locking every door, window and entrance, Conan noticed that Chikako's slippers were missing. Sonoko said that the killer could have killed Chikako in her room, but Ran crossed out that possibility, as she noticed that Chikako's room was not disturbed. Conan then asks if there was another entrance in the mansion, which they went to the back entrance to discover that Chikako's slippers were indeed there. While Conan was thinking of the clues so far, Ran locked the window in their room and reminded him that they were safe as long as she was around. Conan asked if someone hated her because of her beating someone up, but she hastily told him there was none and reprimanded him to sleep. A few hours later, only Ran was sleeping soundly. Conan was still trying to figure out the flow of the killer's movements. His thoughts were disturbed as Ran asked to sleep next to him, to reassure herself that she'll be all right. Conan asked/teased her if she was scared and she reassured him not to worry and greeted him a good night. He then tried to focus back on the bandaged man, but that claimed to be hard as Ran was extremely close to him. He then tries to sleep, but then he heard a strange noise in the window. When he turned his head, he saw the looming figure of the bandaged man swinging his axe at Conan, who dodged the hit right away. The axe hit the bed, making the two occupants jump at different directions at the force of the impact. The killer then stared at Conan defiantly for a second before turning to Ran, who was still sleeping soundly. Conan leaps into action, shouting at the top of his voice to wake her up. He then lunges at the killer so as to make him fall, but as he was a kid it didn't do so much harm to the killer and he was thrown at the spare bed, spraining his ankle. He then turned up the volume of his voice-changer bowtie and made Ran wake up and scream at the top of her voice. It woke Sonoko up, however as Conan tried to chase the thief, his sprained leg made him lose the killer. Ran then told them of what happened to the rest of the mansion's residents while tending to Conan's injury. Hiroki asked of how the killer got into the room and Conan pointed to a circular hole in the window. As Hiroki figured that the killer climbed in the tree to get to the veranda adjacent to Conan and Ran's room window so as to get in, Conan wondered how the killer got into the room without a trace of mud on the floor as it was raining heavily outside. Masaru then ordered everyone to stay in the dining room together and not to split up so as to make sure that the killer didn't get close to any one of them. While they were gathering inside the dining room, Conan noticed Chikako's choker in Ayako's pocket and Ayako told him that she found it in the entrance hall right after they chased down the bandaged man in the forest. By then, Conan figured out who the killer was. Category:Chapters